The Bad Grade
by MyMedicineIsMusic
Summary: “No one cares about me, I’m just a waste of there time.” Replied Davis. “You are not a waste of anyone’s time, and who said no one cares about you, lots of people do.” “Oh yeah, like who.” “Like me.” Replied TK. Daikeru Oneshot Attempted Suicide


CorruptedGuil: Hi everyone, I'm back. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! (Runs and hides in a corner). I know I'm supposed to be finishing SECRET YOU CAN NEVER KNOW, but I was really upset yesterday and had to write something to cheer my self up. So here it is.

Renamon: CorruptedGuil doesn't own Digimon; if he did then there would be a lot more Daikeru moments.

CorruptedGuil: Well, on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters:

TK-14

Davis-14

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bad Grade

Davis slumped home after a horrible day of school. He had gotten yet another F on a test. His parents aren't going to be too happy about this. After a while he found him self at his front door.

'Well, time to face the music.' Thought Davis.

He opened the door, took of his shoes and made his way to the living room were he knew his parents were sitting.

"Hi honey, how was your day at school, how did you do on that test of yours." Asked his mom.

Instead of telling them, Davis thought it would be better to show them. So he pulled out the test and gave it to them. His father looked at the paper with a face that Davis couldn't quit place. Then that face turned to one that Davis knew oh to well, Anger. His father looked up at him with a cold glare. "Davis, this is the 12th F you've gotten this month, and it's only the 14th. Why don't you take your school work seriously? I'm starting to think that it's a waste of time to try and teach you anything." Both Davis and his mother looked at him with wide eyes, Davis's more wet than his mother's.

"Is that what I am to you, a waste of time" asked Davis with tears in his eyes.

"Davis, you know you father didn't mean that."

"Yes he did, I know it. Well if I'm such a waste of time then I won't bother you anymore." And with that said, he ran to is room.

"Davis Wait!" Pleaded his mother, but her plea went unheard as Davis slammed his door shut.

"I hope you happy, you made him cry." She said angrily to Davis's father. Just then the doorbell rang.

10 Minutes Ago- TK's POV

'Something bad is going to happen' thought TK. He was currently in his room lying on his bed when he got the strangest feeling that something bad was going to happen. Compelled by some unknown force TK got out of bed and made is way to his front door, were he put his shoes on and headed out the door. Were he was going he had no idea, but he just kept walking. After 5 minutes of walking TK found him self out side Davis's Door. He raised his hand and rang the doorbell. After a couple of seconds Davis's dad answered the door.

"Why hello there TK, how may I help you." Asked Davis's dad nicely.

"Hi ser, can I please speak with Davis." Asked TK as politely as possible.

"Sure he's in his room."

"Thank you" Said TK before running past Davis's dad and down the hall until he was in front of Davis's door. He knocked and waited a few seconds. After a while of no one answering TK got nervous. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. What he saw surprised him, Davis was on his bed with tears in his eyes holding a knife to his wrist. Davis froze when he heard his door open. He looked up and dropped the knife when he saw TK standing there with wide eyes. When the Knife hit the floor it snapped TK out of it. He ran to Davis and took him into a strong embrace. Davis held onto TK and cried into his shoulder.

After a couple of minutes of crying Davis finally was calm enough to lift his head from TK's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Said Davis.

"Why would you do such a thing." Asked TK.

"No one cares about me, I'm just a waste of there time." Replied Davis.

"You are not a waste of anyone's time, and who said no one cares about you, lots of people do."

"Oh yeah, like who."

"Like me." Replied TK, and with that he caught Davis's lips with his in a sweet and gentle kiss. When he pulled away he saw Davis crying again, but before he could ask him what was wrong he felt Davis's lips on his again, only this time in a much deeper kiss. When they broke the kiss, they just stared into each others eyes. Davis smiled softly and so did TK. Davis let out a soft yawn.

"Sleepy are we." Asked TK.

"Yeah." Replied Davis. TK pulled Davis down to lay on the bed, both in each others arms, were they both eventually fell asleep, dreaming about each other.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CorruptedGuil: So what do you think? I'm sorry but I didn't know Davis's parents names, if you know please tell me.

Renamon: Read and Review.

CorruptedGuil: if you do, I'll give you a cookie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE!! : All flames will be used to heat up my house, so if you want to flame, make sure you leave some wood, too.


End file.
